


you're the only one that matters

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consent, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Party, That doesn't add much to the story im gonna be honest, They are hockey players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: jeno will literally do anything for sicheng
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: jeno love club





	you're the only one that matters

Being a team player was never Jeno’s specialty. He liked to be alone and he liked to do things alone. So how did he end up on the hockey team? Just one reason and their name is Dong Sicheng. If it wasn’t for Sicheng, Jeno would still be a loner that minded his own business. Instead, he’s at a fucking party because the team captain required it as team bonding. Sicheng knew that Jeno would do anything for him and that was annoying.

“Hey, loner,” A giggly voice said from his left and he turned to see Sicheng smiling at him.

“Loner?”

“Yeah, you’re always alone,” Sicheng giggles out while leaning into his side and Jeno instantly adjusts. Sicheng is so fucking drunk.

“No, I’m not. You made sure that changed,” Jeno grumbles while wrapping his arm tightly around the captain.

“I’m glad you joined the team. I’m really glad you joined the team. Being around you makes me happy.” Jeno winces at the words that are falling freely from the other man’s lips. He doesn’t think that he should be hearing this. Sicheng is drunk and just speaking. 

“Being around you makes me happy too,” Jeno shares quietly while pulling Sicheng in closer. He would be ashamed about sharing his thoughts but the grin that Sicheng gives him shuts those feelings down.

“I can’t believe that I was actually successful in breaking through your shell,” Sicheng says as he nuzzles his nose against Jeno’s cheek. Jeno lets out a shuddering breath.

He holds Sicheng’s waist and rubs his thumb along the small section of skin that was showing because of his shirt riding up. Looking around the room he makes eye contact with a grinning Mark Lee. He raises an eyebrow in question and sneers once Mark makes a gesture towards the man in his arms. While he might not be close with the rest of the team, they all know about Jeno’s thing for their captain.

Turning away so that he can ignore Mark, he continues to people watch when lips latching onto his jawline causes him to tense up. He squeezes Sicheng’s hip in warning but the older man just ignores the warning and continues to trail his lips up and down Jeno’s jaw.

“Sicheng,” Jeno says it sternly.

“What? No one is watching us.” He hears him whine and he closes his eyes to take a deep breath.

“You’re drunk though,” Jeno says softly.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I want you.” Jeno hisses as Sicheng’s teeth drag along the shell of his ear.

“Baby, you’re drunk.” 

He would give Sicheng anything in the world but seeing as they have only made out before, Jeno really doesn’t want their first time to be at a party while both of them aren’t fully there.

Sicheng whines and drops to his shoulder completely and Jeno just holds him close. Apparently, he is not used to Jeno telling him no. He should really stop spoiling the captain.

“Can we at least kiss then?” Sicheng is back to nuzzling along his neck and Jeno feels his resolve begin to drop. He is really so far gone for the older boy.

“Sicheng, we are in public.” Jeno is looking around. He knows that the team knows they are messing around, but it isn’t something that he wants to go about parading. He would like to keep something for just him and Sicheng. Being soft? That was only for Sicheng to see.

“Okay then let’s leave?”

Jeno smirks and shakes his head, “Can’t leave remember? Captain’s orders.”

Jeno throws his head back and laughs as Sicheng whines loudly, “But I’m the captain!”

“Yeah, and if Hyuck or Ten finds out you broke your own rule the team would literally revolt,” Jeno watches as Sicheng pulls away and pouts at him. He sends a mocking pout back and giggles as Sicheng frowns.

“You’re mean.”

“You shouldn’t have put that in the rules baby,” Jeno shrugs while pulling Sicheng back into his embrace.

“I didn’t think you were going to look good. I thought you were going to put in minimal effort and that I would be able to resist you,” Sicheng sighs into his neck.

Jeno’s heart starts pounding like crazy. He really likes when Sicheng speaks about him like he was irresistible. He really likes when Sicheng hangs all over him. He just really likes Sicheng.

“You’re just weak, baby.”

“Yeah, weak for you.” 

Sicheng resumes kissing his neck and Jeno doesn’t even try to resist anymore. He wraps his arms around Sicheng and pulls him in as close as possible and leans his head back against the wall. He bites his lips to suppress a groan and just presses Sicheng in closer to him.

“You two are disgusting please go somewhere else for literally everyone’s sake,” Ten hisses from beside them. Jeno opens one eye and lazily smiles at the other man. He feels Sicheng hum against his throat and he laughs.

“Why? Are you not enjoying the show?” Jeno smiles and feels satisfaction rise up in him as Ten scoffs.

“Seriously go get a room.” He turns away and Jeno watches as he makes his way back over to a less than impressed Donghyuck. Jeno doesn’t care about them though.

“You heard them, baby. Let’s go find a room."

Almost as if he was electrocuted, Sicheng jumps back and nods while grabbing Jeno’s hand. Jeno lets himself be pulled away from where they were standing and he sighs. Being involved with his captain might not be the most ethical choice that he has made but he really doesn’t care. Not when the second they enter an empty room, Sicheng has him pressed against the door with his tongue down his throat and hands pressing his arms to the space above his head. Jeno groans and presses into the kiss as much as he can with his arms being otherwise occupied.

“You’ve been calling me baby a lot tonight,” Sicheng breathes out against his lips.

“You haven’t been complaining about it,” Jeno says as he bites down on Sicheng’s bottom lip and pulls away to thump his head on the door behind his head.

“Of course not. It’s cute how far gone for me you are.” Sicheng grins and pulls him away from the door and walks back to fall onto the bed. Jeno lands on top of him and lets out a less than attractive noise.

Sicheng giggles while leaning back up to capture Jeno’s lips and Jeno goes willingly. Sicheng is right, Jeno is so far gone for him and there is no coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
